The invention relates to bicycle locks.
Bicycle theft is a long-standing and serious problem for bicycle owners. The need for an effective theft deterrent has lead to the design of many different bicycle locks and locking systems. One of the most popular bicycle locks is a flexible cable looped at each end and secured with a padlock. The cable is usually snaked around part of the bicycle frame and sometimes through the front wheel and around a bicycle rack, lamp post or other fixed object. The cable is secured with a padlock through the end loops. Some cable locks use an in-line lock integral to the cable instead of the padlock with looped ends. While these types of cable locks are inexpensive and uncomplicated, they have several disadvantages. First, because these cable locks are not tethered to the bicycle, they can be lost. In fact, I first began working on a new locking system because my son kept losing his cable. Second, cables and locks must be stored apart from the bicycle, in a saddle bag or backpack for example, or wound around the bicycle frame. In either case, the cable and lock must be unpacked or unwound or both to lock the bicycle. Self coiling cables present added difficultiesxe2x80x94it is often a struggle to unwind the cable from the frame, get it straight enough to thread through the frame and front wheel and then around the bike rack and locked. Also, cable locks stored wound around the bicycle frame are generally not considered aesthetically pleasing, particularly for the newer ultra-high tech way expensive bicycles decked out in super-duper high definition color graphics.
Several designs have been developed in an effort to overcome some of the disadvantages of bicycle cable locks. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,970,882, 4,188,808 and 4,126,024 disclose cable type retractable bicycle locking systems typical of the prior art. In these retractable locking systems, the locking cable is retracted and stored on a reel that is mounted to the bicycle frame. While these systems make the cable easier to store and difficult to lose, the relatively large size and weight of the reel and reel housing necessary to contain the locking cable impede performance of the bicycle and are unsightly. U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,704 discloses a seemingly simple and more practical cable lock storage arrangement. The ""704 patent discloses a cable lock configured for storage in the seat tube of a bicycle. The cable slides into the seat tube for storage and is withdrawn from the seat tube for use. This cable lock uses a conventional locking cable doubled over and secured at the ends by a specially constructed bullet shaped combination lock. This specially constructed lock is designed to fit into and cap an extension of the bicycle seat tube to present a streamlined unobtrusive aesthetically pleasing look. One obvious disadvantage of the locking system of the ""704 patent, however, is the need for a specially constructed lock. Also, because the cable is not tethered to the bicycle, it can be lost and is not automatically retracted into the stowed position within the seat tube.
The present invention is directed to a bicycle cable locking system that helps overcome some of the disadvantages of conventional cable locking systems. Various embodiments of the invention implement several novel features, including a double length cable stowed in one of the frame tubes that automatically surrounds the head as it is withdrawn from a stowed position to an extended position, and a double or single length cable stowed in one of the frame tubes that automatically retracts back into the stowed position when it is released from an extended position.
In one embodiment of the invention, the cable locking system includes a cable extendible from and automatically retractable into a frame tube of a bicycle.
In another embodiment, the cable locking system includes a double length cable extendible from and automatically retractable into at least one of the frame tubes of a bicycle and each length of the cable extends along opposite sides of the head such that the cable straddles the head when the cable is withdrawn from the tube.
The ends of the cable may be secured with an in-line lock integral to the cable or with a pad lock by constructing the or ends the cable as a loop.
The foregoing summary is not intended to be an inclusive list of all aspects and features of the invention nor should any limitation on the scope of the invention be implied from this summary. The summary is provided in accordance with the requirements of 37 C.F.R. xc2xa71.73 and the Manual of Patent Examining Procedure (MPEP) 608.01(d) merely to apprise the public of the nature of the invention.